legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Val'dar (Instance)
Val'dar is a raid instance situated with the complex of the same name. After the Archtitan's defeat in the Archcore, he threw the Godgigum Chalice, which eventually crashed through the complex's walls. Because of this, many evils have come to visit it, and so have several different beings. Due to the nature of this event, the complex went into lockdown. Bosses *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Saldarak (Tactics): Saldarak was once known as the mighty, bold, and courageous crimson Draconic Titan whose spirit was ultimately consumed through self-loathing and failure. After Oraclos' sacrifice to save his life, Saldarak' spirit lies in what he would call purgatory, especially with a debt he feels he could never repay. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Ominarus (Tactics): Ominarus believed in all the mystical powers of a Draconic Titan as bestowing upon her the very essence of true strength. But she also used her mystics to traverse the endless reaches of the stars to see if any worlds other than her own had to deal with the evils she unhesistantly destroyed, and whether or not she could see them. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Christos (Tactics): Christos is a silent titan, one who holds the regard of the devout in check with that of the good and evil imbalance the world prospers in. His spirit, devastated by the malevolence enveloping it, has transformed him into an entity that has pierced the veil of evil, and lies in devastation of being unable to return from it. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Zandant (Tactics): Zandant's experimental powers attuned him with both natural and magical instincts. His love for the divinity in nature has over time accumulated a bestiary of powerful, ancient, and loyal creatures and followers, who would do anything to ensure his survival. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Orbulos (Tactics): The spherical guardian of Val'dar is not without his own quirks, loose ends, and a sense of devotion. Orbulos managed Val'dar after the entirety of those who watched over it, the Draconic titans, the Archtitan before his fall, and now, the beast in the lower keeps, whose ushered silence became his functioning drive. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Demons of Mystery: Four demons of various, dangerous species searching for sources of power, librams of knowledge, runes of devastating power, who were first seen following an unknown entity that blasted a whole in the wall. Ikkram, Devalstat, Seduksha, Phorys are their names, and mystery is their game. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Vigiron Sentinels: The Vigiron were an army engineered by the Godborne and the Titans to watch Val'dar in their absence. Wielding weapons of mass celestial power, nothing in their vision could escape their wrath if demanded. Now, fallen from grace, they wait for anyone to cross their crosshairs. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Old One Achievements *Platformer: Defeat Saldarak after aligning his pillars in three specific formations in a single encounter on Standard or higher. *A-void-ing the Consequences: Defeat the Mystical Void Terror during the Ominarus encounter, then Ominarus herself on Standard or higher. *That's the Spirit!: Fully repair Christos' spirit, then free him on Standard or higher. *Green with Satisfaction: Complete the Zandant encounter without killing a single one of his summons on Standard or higher. *Collision Course: Have two Orbs of Devastation collide with each other, then defeat Orbulos on Standard or higher. *Demon, I Choose You: Defeat the Demons of Mystery encounter with the following members being the last one alive on Standard or higher. *Look at Me, I'm the Sentinel Now: Defeat the Vigiron Sentinels after unleashing the powers of a Curve of the Cosmos on Standard or higher. *???